This invention generally relates to the field of archery bow sights and more particularly to bow sights having a plurality of adjustable sight pins.
Bow sights with a plurality of sight pins are extensively used in hunting and tournaments to facilitate aiming at targets positioned at various distances. Each sight pin corresponds to a particular target distance. At times, the position of sight pins must be longitudinally adjusted by an archer to accommodate a change in targeting condition, such as when the arrow weight and length or when the target distance changes. As the targeting conditions change more frequently, archers may spend a long time for adjusting and tuning the sight for tournament or bow hunting. Because frequent adjustment of each pin may be tedious and time consuming, there have been a number of prior art approaches to simplify this process.
Some conventional bow sights with multiple sight pins use a ganged adjustment mechanism whereby all the sight pins are moved simultaneously to effectuate a desired adjustment. In one such arrangement a multiple sight pin block is moved along the length of a threaded shaft, when the shaft is rotated in clock wise or counter clock wise direction. However, most of the time the targeting conditions are such that the archer desires to adjust the position of only a selected one of the sight pins without changing the position of the others. This is because the other sight pins may already be properly positioned for their corresponding target conditions.
A prior art approach for individually adjusting a single sight pin without effecting others is disclosed in a U.S. patent issued to Kudiacak (U.S. Pat. No.4,535,747). Kudiacak's approach provides a plurality of individually slidable sight pin carriers each of which include a clamping thumb screw. The pin carriers may be slided along a track defined by two parallel longitudinal slots disposed on a mounting block where each sight pin carrier may be locked to a fixed position by tightening its thumb screw which locks the pin carrier to the mounting block.
Another prior art approach for individually adjusting the sight pins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,126 issued to Holt. Holt discloses a bow sight in which each sight pin carrier includes a thumb wheel which upon rotation moves the carrier along a path defined by a fixed and non-rotatable threaded shaft.
Therefore, there is a need for a bow sight which allows individual adjustment of the sight pins while overcoming deficiencies encountered in the prior art approaches.